The present invention comprises a new Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium spp., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEQZ0004’.
‘PEQZ0004’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘PEQZ0004’ has large semi-double deep red inflorescences with a more blue hue, good garden performance growing well in sun and shade, lateral plant habit, excellent branching and a foliage that resembles in shape the foliage of Pelargonium×hortorum varieties.
‘PEQZ0004’ originates from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in November 2007 in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was a proprietary interspecific plant identified as ‘Amri Trared’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,245, with dark red color, somewhat larger flowers, and larger plant habit when compared to ‘PEQZ0004’.
The male parent of ‘PEQZ0004’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘10622-1’ with blue rose flowers and fewer branches when compared to ‘PEQZ0004’. The resultant seed was sown in April 2008 in Gilroy, Calif.
‘PEQZ0004’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in August 2008 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEQZ0004’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the August 2008 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.